Unwelcome Guest
by NaomiTheVampireGrl
Summary: A new girl is in town, and she is a real witch.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Girl

**First period aka the worst time of day. It is the time of day when you just get to school and already are wondering if it over yet. Worst of all it is Monday the worst of all school days, and the end of the mini vacation known as the weekend. I tap my black nails on the desk barely listening to the gossip floating around me. Well until I heard two terrifying words, **_**new girl**_**. I froze turning into a gothic statue. Of course this would be the top gossip we are in Dullsville after all. Dullsville is a place where gossiping kaki wearing monsters roam free – Absolutely boring. Though right now I'm not afraid of a Kaki wearing monster I'm afraid of a monster of the night coming to disrupt the peace for my town, family, and my relationship with my vampire boyfriend.**

**Then I saw a new girl walk in. That means no new vampires in town at least not today. She is my total opposite. She has Pink pants, pink shoes, layered pink shirts and pink leggings. Basically the girl looked like a giant wad of pink bubble gum. I on the other hand looked like a glamorous student of the night wearing my Hello Batty shirt, fish net gloves and a pair of black jean- holes and safety pins included. I had my usually accessories with is ensemble including my favorite Hello Batty purse. She sat next to me and Becky and smiled awkwardly. **

**Becky was the only one who actually looked like she belonged somewhat belonged in the kaki wearing town of Dullsville. Her plain jeans and white blouse matched perfectly with the white on white décor of the school. Actually the few things aren't plain and boring in this school. **

"**Hi. My name is Becky, and this is Raven." Becky pointed in my direction. I was impressed Becky used to be so shy, and reserved. Dating matt has really helped her confidence level.**

"**Hi Becky! Nice to meet you! I'm Melanie Sheppard."**

"**If you need anything don't be afraid to ask."**

"**Well actually, I need help finding some of my classes. The teacher said that I can ask someone to take me on a tour of the school."**

"**Sure. **_**We**_** can take you on a tour of the school."**

"**Actually the teacher said I could only ask one student sorry Raven." I am just beginning to notice the more Melanie talks the more Giant piece of **_**Chewed up**_** bubble gum.**

"**It's okay," I lied. **

…**..**

"**Hey Raven. I invited Melanie to sit at our lunch table today."**

**I nodded. I didn't get a very good first impression of Melanie, but maybe I was wrong. I pondered the thought; Melanie could have been just trying to make new friends. Can I blame her if she wants to be friends with Becky? I mean Becky is great friend after all.**

"**Hi Becky!"**

"**Hi Melanie. This is Matt and you remember Raven don't you?"**

"**Yeah. Hi Matt." This Melanie girl is getting really annoying. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sleepover**

**After class I found Melanie and asked her what her problem was.**

"**Well your Goth and it's so gothic and gross!"**

"**Well you look at you, with all that pink you wear you look like a giant piece of chewed up bubble gum."**

**All she did was roll her eyes and walk away. This means war!!!**

**The day dragged by, and it wasn't over soon enough. The bell rang. "FREEDOM"! Wait no it is just the end of homeroom. I wish Alexander was here. I guess the picture of him in my knight of the night, Alexander. I can't wait until I see him tonight at the mansion. He won't believe how nasty bubble gum girl is.**

**The day dragged on in this type of fashion. I sat at our usual lunch table musing. The only thing keeping me going through the day was the fact my knight of the knight was there to save me. "Why does sunset have to be so far away" I whisper to myself.**

**"What's at sunset?"**

**Before I could answer Becky did for me. "That is when Raven see's her boyfriend Alexander." Then cons of having an uber friendly best friend. I gave Becky my best 'I don't want this prep in my life look' she was beyond oblivious. 'Great. Why can't the preps adopt her? WHY? Maybe if I think she will be taken in by preps hard enough it will happen.'**

**Melanie's chuckle caught me off guard. She glared at me like she knew what I was doing and it was pathetic (it kind of was, but she is still a creep) and that it would never work. I heard her snicker again. I should have known she was trying to take over my life my life then, but I blew it off. She is just prep. A bubble gum prep. **

**"Hey Raven," Melanie sneered. Becky and I were going to have a sleep over tonight you should come. "You and Alexander can have dinner at my place." She had me right where she wanted me. She knew Becky is too sweet to ever consider it as a plot, and think that it is a good idea. "We were going to invite you anyway, but now I get to meet Alexander." She grinned sweetly, but I could still see the evil in her eyes. High school prep evil. The worst kind.**

**I looked down trying to avoid smacking that evil grin off her face. She had me trapped and she knew it. I couldn't say "No your evil," in front of Becky, and she caught me off guard, so I couldn't think of an excuse. "Sure, I bet he'd love to met you." I match her evil grin with one of my own. What she forgot is that I have four hours to think of a plan. **

**I would like to say right now that I do not hate preps, i just hate people who judge others. It just so happens that the girl in this story is a prep. Sorry it took me so long to write. I will update it asap. :)**


End file.
